Reformed History
Reformed History is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on September 21st, 2016. It is the first storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is succeeded by A Better Tomorrow, which plays directly into the aftermath of the events of Reformed History. The saga features a total of six different maps, each having a similar goal. The story sees four allies being sent into the distant future, where they learn of the twisted experiments conducted by the newly-formed Unit 14, as well as the fates of their future selves. During this, Roach learns of a way to undo their actions by meddling with time, but at a serious cost. The saga serves as the first part of the SEAL Team Five Arc, and acts as a prologue for the Dark Seeker Trilogy. Story Station Eleven In the year of 2016, Roach, O’Ryan, Chris and TJ were sent to a United States owned research facility located in California in order to watch over an experimental teleportation trial being conducted at the labs. During the tests, an ambush conducted by the Russian Military broke out, eventually ending with the four using the teleporter to escape. The four awake in another teleporter in the hold of a small cargo ship at night during a massive thunderstorm. After reaching the top deck, they are captured by Unit 14 scientists, an experimental research organization. Roach questions their current location and time, with the scientists realizing they have travelled from the past. Pulling out a Desert Eagle, the head scientist then explained they have to die after realizing the possible consequences of their presence in the future. Just before they could kill Roach, a massive wave strikes the ship, causing the four to fight back. During the struggle, a grenade is dropped, forcing the four to dive overboard as the grenade exploded, causing the entire ship to explode and sink to the bottom of the ocean, destroying their easy way back home. Swimming to a nearby island, they realize the island was owned by Unit 14 and realized the island was where they conducted several tests. After coming face to face with Unit 14’s zombies, the four are forced to survive against the undead. After exploring the island, the four reach a small rundown shack containing a holding cell. After opening the cell, a man charged out and tackled Roach, taking his sidearm from him before aiming at the four. Roach then becomes horrified that the man was none other than his own future self. After future Roach recognizes his younger self, he helps him up and gives him back his sidearm before explaining that the Russian Army had seized the Humane Labs’ technology, creating a research station on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean for private studies on their tech, forming Unit 14 in the process. The future versions of Roach and O'Ryan tried to stop their plans, but they were both captured by Unit 14, with future Chris and TJ's fate left unknown. Being locked away at Station 11 for five years, O’Ryan managed to escape the facility just a day before the young four arrived, but was captured by the Lost MC, who discovered his importance to Unit 14 and held him for ransom at their trailer park in "Stab City" in the outskirts of Los Angeles, California. With the necessary intel, young Roach then explains to his future self of a plan they both thought of a long time ago, with his older self agreeing. Young Roach then proceeds to ruthlessly shoot his future self in the head with his sidearm, killing him. This ultimately ensures that an established continuity would never form, ultimately jeopardizing the future timeline. The others then become furious at Roach for ultimately destroying the future, but before they could ask more questions, several zombies began to burst into the building as the four escaped. Taking a helicopter to land, the four secure a truck before heading towards the Lost MC trailer park. Unbeknown to the others, Roach has secured an artifact from the hold of the Unit 14 cargo ship after discovering its importance. Biker's Wrath Driving to the Lost MC trailer park, the four eventually discovered Unit 14’s work had consumed the state, with zombies being all over the place. After arriving at Stab City, they discover that the entire place was infected. During their drive to Stab City, Roach explained his actions about his future self’s demise. He told them about the Summoning Key, an ancient artifact he had secured from the Unit 14 cargo ship. He explained his plan about using the artifact to capture each of their future selves’ souls in order to re-establish a continuity within the future after it was destroyed when they entered the future as explained by the Unit 14 captain. Reluctant about his plan, the other three eventually agree to the plan. After fighting what seemed to be hundreds of zombified Lost MC members, the four eventually find a trailer containing the future self of O’Ryan. Future O’Ryan then told the four that his brother had betrayed him, leaving him and Roach to die back at Station 11. He told them that Chris was under police protection at the Getty Center at Los Angeles after the infection consumed the entire state, saying he was a traitor for betraying his own brother for the benefits for his own plans. Young O’Ryan then explained to his future self about their past actions, saying that each of their future selves has to die in order to secure the future. Future O’Ryan then agrees, saying it’s better than what he’s been through and tells his young self not to allow Unit 14 to succeed at the raid at the Humane Labs before being shot by his younger self. O’Ryan then begins to sadly back up as Roach captures future O’Ryan’s soul with the Summoning Key, completing their mission in Northern Los Angeles. Museum Using a Lost MC van, the four arrive at the Getty Center a few hours later. After discovering future Chris’ police protection was zombified, the four begin to attack the zombified police units as they traversed the massive museum in search of future Chris. As they progressed through the museum, Roach explained that the future timeline was beginning to fall apart, noting that much of entire world around them was collapsing. After climbing to the highest rooftop of the whole facility, the four eventually find future Chris overlooking the chaos as he then began to chuckle before turning around to face his younger self. Young Chris demanded to know why his future self betrayed his own brother, with future Chris delusionally explaining that he is the leader of Unit 14, saying he knew that O'Ryan and Roach were loose ends that needed to be tied up, locking them up in the cell block at Station 11 following their investigation of the island facility. He also explained that future TJ managed to escape capture and sought refuge at a recycling center in downtown Los Angeles. However, future O'Ryan managed to escape Station 11, but future Chris anticipated this from his brother, making a deal with the Lost MC to keep future O'Ryan locked up at their trailer park. Young Chris then demanded he tell him why he would abandon future O'Ryan as his future self started to chuckle to himself, saying he only cared about the future of Unit 14 before attempting to shoot his younger self with a concealed pistol, only to realize his lack of ammo. Enraged and disgusted by what his future self had become, young Chris then retaliates by throwing his Combat Knife at his future self, nailing him in the head, killing him instantly. Roach then collects future Chris' soul, stating they need to hurry and find future TJ before it would be too late. Junk Arriving at the walled off recycling center in downtown Los Angeles, the four manage to infiltrate the facility, discovering several infected workers patrolling the facility as a loud scream could be heard. TJ then identified the voice as his own, before opening fire on the zombies as the others joined in. Pushing deeper into the scrapyard, the four find future TJ being mauled by a zombie. After killing the zombie, young TJ comforted his future self as he slowly began to turn. After explaining of the debt he owed after blowing up a warehouse, young TJ was forced to end his future self’s life before the infection completely consumed him. Preserving his soul, Roach explained that there was one last thing to do before they could restore the future before explaining they must return to the laboratory of the future. ''NOTE: The following events will transpire if the player finds the golden audio log hidden on the map.'' However, shortly before leaving, the group finds a mysterious golden audio log. After playing it, they learn from their future friend Mackenzie "Mac" Davis and his allies known as Amici that despite their actions, they are ultimately trapped within a loop in time, all caused by Unit 14 once the heroes return to the past. Knowing that if they continue on with their plan, they would ultimately fall right into Unit 14's clutches once more. Now distraught over this revelation, Roach soon comforts his allies, saying that they will find a way to break the cycle and escape the future before leaving the recycling center. As they left, Roach quietly talked to himself, reminding himself that he must thank Mac and his friends for saving them from utter torment for all eternity. Humane ''NOTE: The following events will transpire if the player doesn't find the golden audio log hidden on Junk.'' With all four souls collected, the four return to the Humane Labs facility in the collapsing Klamath Mountains in Northern California. After fighting zombified scientists, Roach leads the group to a secret part of the complex, unveiling a secret teleporter. Roach explained he knew about the attack in the past before it even began, secretly building a secret teleporter if things were to go south. Roach explained in order to power the device, they needed the future souls of themselves within the Summoning Key before placing the artifact in a slot in the device’s control panel, causing the door to open. Roach further explained that the teleporter was fitted with a special security protocol requiring the soul of the person who wishes to use it. TJ questions on how this would restore the future, with Roach explaining that the future timeline was lost, but if they return to the past and prevent the attack, all of the future events in the future timeline would be erased, ultimately preventing a dark future for everyone. As Roach activated the device, the fabric of the entire future timeline began to fall apart. The four successfully teleport back to 2016 just as the future timeline was erased from existence. After exiting the teleporter in their timeline, the four then stock up as they prepare to engage the attacking Russian Army, ultimately changing the future following the Russian's retreat from the facility. As the four began to celebrate their victory, the sky started to become green as a massive portal started to form above the labs. Excavation ''NOTE: The following events will transpire if the player has previously found the golden audio log hidden on Junk.'' After finding Mac's radio in the recycling yard, Roach realizes that they are stuck in a cycle caused by Unit 14's actions in the past. O'Ryan asks how they can escape it without leaving the future timeline, with Chris suggesting they use the Summoning Key to remove their own souls. Roach disregards his suggestion, saying the only way to remove the soul with the Summoning Key is if they were killed and preserved. At that moment, Roach remembered something that can be achieved with the Summoning Key. Roach then explains to the others that while he was researching the Summoning Key, he discovered an ancient blade known as the Harbinger, which could help them break the cycle. Roach then tells them that the blade was buried in the ground somewhere in the Klamath Mountains, suggesting that Unit 14 may have located it as well. The four then travel to the Douglas City Outskirts in the Klamath Mountains within Northern California, where they discover that Unit 14 has indeed located the blade, creating a sawmill above the dig site where the blade was in order to cover up their operations. During their dig however, they uncovered several Element X samples, causing the site to be overrun during their search. The four then battle the undead once again, eventually locating the Harbinger within the depths of the facility. Roach then takes out the Summoning Key, placing it in a slot designed for it by the blade's hilt. This causes the blade's symbols to light up red, causing the sword to emit a blue glow. As the future began to fall apart around them, Roach explains they must use the Harbinger on themselves, which would cause their souls to leave their bodies while their bodies would fade away into nothingness, allowing them to live on as their bodiless souls within the Summoning Key. While the others dismiss Roach's plan, Roach makes use of the Harbinger's power, quickly removing the other's souls as they fade away, with their souls entering the Summoning Key within the Harbinger. Roach then turns the blade on himself, causing his soul to enter the Summoning Key as he falls backwards before fading away. The Harbinger also fades away as well, ultimately breaking the cycle. This ultimately causes the future timeline to be repaired, causing an established continuity to be formed throughout time. Characters * Roach * O'Ryan * Chris * TJ * Jim Poole (audio log only, K.I.A.) * John Davis (audio log only, K.I.A.) * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis (audio log only) * Future Roach (K.I.A.) * Future O'Ryan (K.I.A.) * Future Chris (K.I.A.) * Future TJ (K.I.A.) Maps Station Eleven Refreshed.png|1. Station Eleven Biker's Wrath Refreshed.png|2. Biker's Wrath Museum Refreshed.jpg|3. Museum Junk Refreshed.jpg|4. Junk Humane Refreshed.jpg|5. Humane Excavation.jpg|6. Excavation Weapons * .44 Magnum (sidearm) * AK-47 (assault rifle) * Barrett .50cal (sniper rifle) * Butterfly Knife (melee weapon) * Desert Eagle (sidearm) * Fire Axe (melee weapon) * G36C (assault rifle) * Harbinger (special weapon) * IA-2 (sniper/marksman rifle) * KSG (shotgun) * M1911 (sidearm) * M240 (light machine gun) * M27 (assault rifle) * Machete (melee weapon) * MM1 Grenade Launcher (launcher) * P90 (submachine gun) * Type 95 (assault rifle) * W1200 (shotgun) Videos Deep Castle - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Music Extended|Main theme of the saga. "Station Eleven" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki|Gameplay of Station Eleven. Biker's Wrath Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki|Gameplay of Biker's Wrath. "Museum" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki|Gameplay of Museum. "Junk" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki|Gameplay of Junk. "Humane" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki|Gameplay of Humane. "Excavation" Gameplay - NZP+ Wiki|Gameplay of Excavation. Trivia * Much of the saga was inspired by the story of Call of Duty: Black Ops III's Zombies. * This is one of RoachTheIntelCollector's favorite sagas, along with the Day of the Departed, Rebirth of Gruntijackal, Day of Judgment, The Hands of Destiny, The War Machine, and The Greatest Threat of All sagas. Category:Reformed History